Heart-Under-Blade
by MadokaMagicalGirl
Summary: OC x Sanageyama fanfic: She was just a simple two-star who wasn't even supposed to be on the kendo team. However she interested him and now they were trying to learn to deal with each other. Rated M for language and possible lemons/limes later!
1. An apprentice

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of it's characters and or plot!_**

_Well I wrote a thing... Haven't written in a while so I apologize for its quality and hope everyone enjoys it!_

_P.S All credit for my OC's name goes to the Monogatari series! I absolutely adore that character (won't say her name so I don't spoil the story!) so yeah! _

_This is an OC x Sanageyama fic, language and perverted situations begin!_

* * *

She was someone he could push to her limits that would push him back just as much. She wasn't his rival like Ryuko was. No she was beneath him with no kamui to her name. Just a simple girl on the kendo team with a two star uniform. She wasn't even supposed to be on the kendo team in fact martial arts was her thing but after he saw her, he just knew that she had to be near him at all times. With hair the color of caramel and steel grey eyes she had captivated him. As his duty required, he watched the martial arts team battle another rivaling schools and that was when he saw her gracefully sweeping the floor with their opponents. It was obvious that she could have beaten the other schools team without a two star uniform but he wasn't complaining. Strangely it reminded him of his boyhood, of running his own gang back before Satsuki came into his life. He rarely thought of his previous life before this school and this girl making him think of it was rather odd until he realized why. _She was just like him_. He could see it in her movements that under close examination were those of a street-fighter, a leader, someone who liked to play dirty.

After much consideration and pulling a few strings he had gotten the caramel haired, steel eyed girl in the kendo team under his direct supervision. He made her work through hell and back, and he enjoyed every last second of it. Pushing one harsh drill after another onto her. Until one day she threw down her sword and demanded to be returned to the martial arts team where she naturally belonged. However, Sanaegayma being the stubborn man that he was promptly refused her and would only allow her to leave if she could beat him in a fight.

**"Only if we fight without these damn swords I will." **

Of course Sanageyama didn't allow them to fight without swords because he took a bit of perverse pleasure in watching her lose as they dueled again and again. His sword cutting gashes in her training uniform revealing more and more skin to his eager eyes. He was a visual man what else could he say? The way her pretty pink lips would form a little 'o' every time she was smacked by his sword was more than pleasing to him. He especially loved to watch her tense up in preparation to strike with her bamboo blade. The girl might have been good at fighting with her fists, but with a sword in hand she was like a little kid. However, each battle always ended the same way, in his victory as she collapsed pleading for him to stop. By then her clothes would be in tatters, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment he assumed, and bruises everywhere. With little tears of frustration her grey eyes would look into his own metallic blue pleading for him to let her go, tearing at his heart. At that moment he'd order the kendo club to leave them be and then they would be alone. He'd pick her up careful to avoid the particularly bruised areas and he'd bandage her up, scolding her the entire time. They had repeated this process numerous times before their routine had changed after one particular tough lecture.

**"You know you're the co-captain of the kendo team. Second in command and if I were to ever fail you'd be in command, not that I ever would fail. However you're a shitty co-captain. It's like you're a little kid playing with a sword. You can be such a little girl about taking hits to." **

**"I'm not a little girl."** Her pink lips would pout, her chest would puff out in defiance, and she'd straighten her shoulders. All in an attempt to look older and strong but it was cute and made him grin. It also made the darker side of him want to put her back in her place, beneath him. Casually, he gazed at her and watched her squirm under his scrutiny. Her arms would shift to hold the tatters of her uniform in place but it hardly did a thing to cover her up. He made sure that every time they dueled he'd tear her training gear to pieces with his blade.

**"Prove it then,"** He finally replied as they made eye contact once more,** "Show me that you're not that little girl I think you are."**

** "How am I supposed to do that?" **

**"Show me that you're not a little girl."**

_His signature cheeky grin_

The girl flushed and let out a groan of frustration before letting the tatters slip from her hands. It certainly wasn't something that he expected her to do but he was pleased none the less. She certainly didn't have a body like Ryouko nor Satsuki but she had her own charms and definitely did not have the body of a little girl. He could see her muscles and all the work that she put into them, all her scars from numerous encounters, the blue and purple bruises he had given her contrasted wonderfully against her milky skin. He looked at every part of her from the curve of her hip all the way to her small waist to her moderate chest, and finally the steel like eyes she had. He gazed at her for some time and she fidgeted with her cheeks flushed. He watched her muscles quiver as they flexed and unflexed as she no doubt felt that need to run away or at least cover herself up. _Ah the power clothing held over people._ Sanageyama was impulsive and had the confidence of a lion so he didn't even hesitate as he leaned in and twirled one of her caramel colored curls around his finger. That same hand trailed down to trace her jaw line before cupping her face. Without hesitation he locked lips with her easily dominating her even in this field. Finally, he pulled away leaving the caramel haired girl panting but she didn't break eye contact with him not even once. Perhaps this girl was cut out for what Satsuki had planned. Though panting and embarrassed he watched the girl scoot back and away from him. Taking it as a challenge he moved closer to her until the point of her bamboo blade tapped his chest.

**"Body!"**She called out her strike, her steel eyes shining up at him. He saw that move coming but let her have her one hit. Her blade was shaking in her hand, her arm was wobbling. She was nervous of him. Although her eyes gave away her curiosity.

** "Shinobu. My name is Shinobu. It's not girl or little girl or even Co-Captain. Just call me Shinobu. Now that you've bandaged me up and harassed me may I leave?"**

The kanji for her name was heart under blade wasn't it? That's what he thought and the name suited her well in his opinion. Lightly he placed his hand atop her head of messy curls while his other hand pushed her sword down and away.

**"Shinobu eh?"** He leaned in once more causing their noses to brush,** "Heart under blade. I think I like the sound of that."** Sanageyama was interested in this Shinobu girl. He didn't like her but she was something that caught his attention, a toy to play with while he waited to fight Ryouko. Besides she might just be cut out for Satsuki's grand plan anyways. Leaning back and away from her he was on his way out of the sparring room when he stopped.

** "You can count on more harassment to come Shinobu."**

* * *

He was going crazy sitting around unable to fight Ryouko Matoi due to Satsuki's orders. To ease his boredom as he bided his time he took to playing with his toy. When all of the kendo club had left they'd have their matches. Their shouts of their attacks breaking the silence in the room. **"Head! Body! Arm!"** She'd call out as she tried to hit those targeted areas but missed every time. His own shouts were a little different.

**"Breasts!"** His bamboo blade would his her chest harshly knocking the air out of her. It hurt her bad but she continued swinging her blade at him.

**"This is ridiculous!"** She mumbled as she side stepped away from him and raised her blade to attempt to strike him once more. He merely dodged her feeble attacks. Taking a few steps he was behind Shinobu and smacked her hard on her rear with his blade.** "What the actual fuck?"** She growled and shifted her sword in her hand so she can reach back and rub her now stinging behind.

**"You gonna just sit there and take that Shinobu-chan?"** He taunted her knowing that she particularly hated him saying her name like that. She shouted and took the bait charging at him with her blade held high above her. **"Bod-"** Her shout was cut short by him.

** "Lips!"** He grinned as he connected their lips. Her sword fell to the ground with a clang as he pulled her in closer to him. She still fought him trying to push him away but she was already within his grasp, there was no escaping what was about to happen.

** "SANAGEYAMA!" **

A shout from Gamagoori however did make him break away from her and prevent any possible dirty things from happening. Shoving away Shinobu he turned to face the towering form of the head of the disciplinary committee. **"Lady Satsuki has requested to see you."** Gamagoori's voice boomed making both of them wince. Sanageyama knowing he was caught and in trouble already stormed off leaving Gamagoori and Shinobu behind. Gamagoori followed him already lecturing him on how he shouldn't do that to students and PDA was strictly forbidden. Naturally Sanageyama just tuned the toad out as usual casually walking to where Satsuki awaited him.

* * *

_Silence_

It was unbearably uncomfortable between him and Satsuki. The other members of the elite four were taking care of their own matters so it was just the two of them. However not a single word had been said between the two of them since he had entered the room. She just sat there calmly sipping her tea as usual. Right when he was about to break the silence between them, she had set her cup of tea down.

**"Sanageyama."** She sighed watching him tense as she said his name. **"I've had enough of these games you're playing. That girl cannot represent this school as a co-captain of the kendo team. I want her to have a match against the previous co-captain so they may prove their worth to Honnouji Academy."** Sanageyama just grit his teeth but showed no expression as to what he was thinking. He wasn't even sure what he was thinking to be honest. The old co-captain was such a bore, certainly better at kendo than Shinobu, but he was also a man and he couldn't have fun with a man. However Satsuki did have a point with the way Shinobu was right now she was in no condition to fight anyone from any rivaling schools. She was just there to help him pass his time, she was easily replaceable and was only there for his amusement**. "Also as to your fight with Ryouko. You can expect it to happen at the end of the week along with the co-captain vs co-captain fight. You're dismissed Sanageyama."**

Bowing and muttering a thanks he left the room storming down the hallway. He had mixed emotions and feelings stirring in his stomach. He was giddy with excitement at the idea of finally having his match against Ryouko but he felt nervous for Shinobu fighting the old co-captain. Sure the guy was no match against Sanageyama but against Shinobu? That'd a be a disgrace of a match, reflecting badly on both her and himself. He supposed there was only one thing he could do. Without realizing it he stood in front of Inumata's door, not even bothering to knock he strolled on into the computer geeks room that of course was filled with computers. The blue haired man sighed as once again Sanageyama walked in like he owned the place.

** "What do you want now monkey?**

* * *

It was raining. Of course it had to be raining with all his luck. It was also extremely dark even up here where the higher class lived it was dark and he could barely make out a thing in front of him. The map Inumata had printed for him was ridiculously complex and the crappy conditions wasn't helping. Even though it was made of life fibers his uniform was soaked within minutes making every step uncomfortable. He was starting to get pissed between the rain and being lost which made him feel half-tempted to just turn around, go home, and let this Shinobu girl deal with her upcoming match on her own.

All it took was one look up to see her through a balcony window. Her hair was wet and a towel wrapped around her body, just out of the shower and leaning over to examine something on her bed not bothering to look outside and notice him who was waving his arms about trying to get her attention. _"Is she always this oblivious to the outside world?"_ Sanageyama thought to himself as he casually strolled up the balcony. _They didn't call him a monkey for nothing_. Sanageyama knowing how idiotic it was began climbing his way up to her balcony using the cheesy but well placed ivy on the side of the house to get there. With much effort he finally managed to plant his feet on the pearly white stone of her balcony. Her back was turned to him so she still didn't notice his presence as he quietly opened the door to her rather girly room, he even made it half away across and she still didn't notice him. It's like she was in her own world or something. He finally stopped right behind her and peered over her shoulder. There laying on the bed was her kendo gear that was freshly polished. A flash of lightening colored the night sky and illuminated the room for a brief moment blinding him, and just like that he felt the familiar touch of a bamboo blade to his forehead.

** "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?"** She held the blade to his head as if it would protect her against him. **"You're wet. Why'd you come here in this weather and at this hour?"**

** "I could say the same thing to you about being wet"** He grinned back at her and in a moment he had disarmed her of her blade and knocked the towel right off of her. **"You need more training, you have a match at the end of the week against my old co-captain, Satsuki's orders. Right now you'll lose but if we take our training seriously then you might be able to beat him. That's why I'm here by the way."** He didn't stop speaking even as she dashed behind a door to cover her nude form.

**"C-Can you just turn around for five seconds so I can throw something on damn it? Then we'll talk about this match and training?"**

**"Fine five seconds go!"**

_ One_

He leaned down and picked up her forgotten towel off the floor.

_Two _

He threw the towel over his head drying his hair.

_Three_

The towel had had cat paw prints all over it, cute.

_Four_

He glanced down at the bamboo blade in his hand. It was polished just as nicely as her other gear. It's like she secretly liked kendo or something.

_Five_

He spun around to be greeted by Shinobu wearing an oversized hoodie, with cat ears on the hood and a tail sewn on to the back. It was somewhere in between extremely cute and highly unexpected so Sanageyama laughed and he laughed hard collapsing onto the floor. Shinobu didn't seem to take to kindly to it and dashed over to give him a good kicking and stopped when he spoke once more.

** "You're even wearing panties with cat paw prints all over them. You never said you had such a thing for cats!"** He laughed once more and the caramel haired girl blushed pulling her hoodie down to cover as much of her legs as possible.

**"I don't like them that much, my little sister does though. I only wear these things cause of her."** She hissed at the man who was still on the floor now clutching his sides. Sanageyama was still laughing but immediately sobered up when he heard the front door slam. He glanced at her as if to ask 'who's home?' But his question was answered as a girly voice high pitched called out, **"Big sis I'm hoooooome~!" **

The captain and co-captain's eyes connected for a brief panic stricken moment. He was more calm but his subordinate was about ready to have a heart attack. **"Get out now!"** She whispered harshly at him and began pushing him towards her window and the pouring rain.

**"No you're not the boss of me! There's still things we have to discuss!"** He countered back and held firmly against her pushing shoving. By now the two of them could hear footsteps walking up the stairs and Shinobu doubled her efforts practically throwing herself against him.** "I get the distinct impression that you're embarrassed of me." **

**"I'm not embarrassed of you!"** Shinobu growled as she continued pushing against him which made her feel like she was pushing against a stone wall. Why did he have to be so much stronger than her? **"I just think it might be a little awkward for my little sister to enter my room and see me with a strange man in a wet uniform!" **

**"Fine I'll leave on one condition! Give me a big kiss! You have to initiate it, come on right here on the lips."** He grinned down at her blushing features. **"If you don't then I'll stay right here and do something really embarrassing in front of your sister."** The footsteps were getting even closer now making Shinobu panic even more so without a second thought she threw herself at him, locking lips with him. She practically melded into him pressing her warm soft body against his harder and colder and still wet body. Just like that the two separated and Sanageyama was already leaping off the balcony into the stormy night. **"Practice starts early tomorrow Shinobu! We gotta be ready for your big match! So please do try and restrain yourself from molesting me during practice."** He was already briskly walking out through the front gate when her reply echoed out from her balcony. It made him grin to himself to say the least.

** "That thing pressing against my stomach up there in my room. I hope that was one of those damn spikes on your belt! Pervert!"** The caramel haired girl quickly spun around as she heard her door creak open.

**"Who are you yelling at big sis? And why is your window open it's pouring outside! You'll catch a cold!"** Her younger sister scolded.

**"Nobody. Just thought I saw a perverted monkey is all!"** Shinobu sent a comforting smile to her younger sister who in turn gave her a quizzical look.

* * *

** "Tengantsu!"**

He said it like it was something that could easily be done, as if she could learn how to read someone's movements in a few intense days of training. Sanageyama so far had held true to taking training seriously, he had yet to sexually harass her once. Though they were taking it seriously all of their constant sparring showed that she wasn't even close to where she needed to be. Taking a break the two of them had decided to try and teach her how to read body movements otherwise knowns as Tengantsu. She was picking up on it relatively quickly, she wasn't as good as him but then again no one would ever be as good as him at Tengantsu. Teaching someone how to read such movements was a long and slow process but Sanageyama gave Shinobu the basics and from there she built upon it herself.

** "If you can land a single hit on me, then you can defeat him. My previous co-captain."** After all before Shinobu that was who Sanageyama sparred with. He knew every single one of his previous co-captains moves and the boy never once landed a single strike on Sanageyama. At the rate Shinobu was progressing she should be able to defeat him .Saying and doing were two different things but the Shinobu now was much better than the one last week. Her movements were perfect, the two of them continuously read each other movements, everything was great with one exception. Her bamboo blade was an awkward length for her, although she who was inexperienced at the fine art of wielding such a blade would never have figured that out. That's what Sanageyama was for anyways.

**"Stop!"** He yelled and stomped over to her yanking the blade out of her hand and examining it in his own. The weight was fine for him but probably a bit to heavy for her, the length was the real problem. It was to short for him but way to long for her. A blade is supposed to be like an extension of your arm so of course it's weight and length should be just right or it will throw everything off. He had just the solution for that.

* * *

It was the day of both their matches but alas their schedules were a bit conflicting. He did however manage to get a bit of time in with his young apprentice (as he now liked to call her) before both their big matches.

** "Can you lace it up a bit tighter?"** Shinobu asked as she tugged her caramel locks into a ponytail to get her hair out of the way. Complying to her request he yanked on the strings on the back of her two-star uniform. It was the first time he's ever seen her in her kendo goku uniform and he was impressed to say the least. The gear itself looked like any other kendo gear but of course was made with 20% life fibers, it was also solid black with gold on the particularly armored areas such as the chest and forearm guards. She looked like a true swordsman with one exception.

**"Where's my shinai?"** Shinobu with helmet in one hand glanced all around her looking for the bamboo blade that she swore she brought with her.

**"Here." **

Sanageyama wasn't exactly a giving type of person and hardly if ever gave anyone anything but this could be his one exception. He tossed an old and rather worn out case at her and with cat-like reflexes she caught it. A few moments passed by and neither of them moved,** "Aren't you gonna open it?"** He couldn't help but shout feeling rather nervous. He wasn't used to this whole giving someone something. With a meek 'yes sir' shinobu opened up the case and gasped as she looked at its contents. Immediately she set the case down pulling out the bamboo blade weighing it in her hand and testing the feel of it. It was much lighter and shorter than the one she had previously used. It felt perfect in her hands although under careful examination she could tell it wasn't a new blade, there were scratches from countless encounters all over it and the hilt had small dents from fingers that had previously gripped the wood to tightly.

**"I used that back in middle school. I figured it might be suit your size better than the other one..."** He casually scratched the back of his head as he rambled on, **"Just because it's old doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of it properly. If I find a single new scratch on that blade you're in big trouble, I have that thing memorized like the back of my hand. You better win this match to. After all the trouble I went through to train you and dig that old thing out of the closet I would hate to see my time go to waste! Umph!"** He was practically tackled by her as she hugged him tightly and held on for a long time.

**"Thank you Sanageyama-san! I won't disappoint you or this blade!"** She quickly stepped back and away from him. Determination filled her steel-like eyes and for once the two of them were serious. Sure they didn't get off on the greatest start but the two of them had a strange only mildly perverted bond that was only strengthed by their love of battle and _winning_.

**"Go get em tiger!"**

* * *

_"The student council president is watching me." _

Her heart was skipping beats in her chest, she could hear it pounding in her ears. Clutching her new blade close to her chest she stepped out onto the stage. Shinobu always got nervous when others watched her but having Satsuki specifically come to watch her was really stressful. Shouldn't she be watching Sanageyama's match against Ryouko? Surely that would be more entertaining than a battle between two co-captains?

_"I need to focus. Get my mind off of Satsuki-sama and Sanageyama-san. All I need to think about is this battle." _

As if on cue her opponent entered from the opposite side of the stage. The previous co-captain (Takeo was his name if she recalled correctly) was a mountain of a man, easily two feet taller than herself and outweighed her by at least a hundred pounds. Trying to contain the shaking Shinobu walked as calmly as she could across the stage to stand before her opponent. The two of them bowed and wished each other good luck but they were just going through the motions of it, both focusing on nothing but their match. They turned away from each other; took three steps exactly and then turned once more to face each other.

Letting out a single sigh Shinobu put on her helmet and held up her sword. She was so focused on her opponent she almost didn't hear the referee yell 'start'. Takeo as Sanageyama had informed her would always make the first move and he did. It was a simple charge and Shinobu merely side stepped out of the way.

** "Body!" **

Her blade smacked his side as she avoided his attack. She couldn't let him hit her, goku uniforms made you physically stronger but didn't stop or minimize pain from getting hit. His hits would definitely hurt especially if he got a head shot in, it'd be lights out for her. Speaking of head shots...

**"Head!"**

She hit him hard on the head making a loud clang on his helmet. Takeo seemed to sway a bit from the impact and the ringing it caused in his helmet but he swung around aiming his blade at her side. It slammed in to her launching her back and nearly off the stage but she regained her balance only to be met with a flurry of attacks. He really wasn't holding anything back, she could feel the life fibers shudder with each hit, could her uniform fall apart from such attacks? If her uniform didn't fall apart she knew she would. How much more of this could she take?

_The finishing blow_

His bamboo blade finally hit her on the head, hard. For a brief moment everything went black and she found herself falling. The ringing in her ears from the clang the blade on her helmet made her wince. When she opened her eyes again everything was fuzzy. Closing them she let out a breath trying to focus on anything other than the splitting pain in her head and the ringing in her ears. Was that a trickle of blood or sweat running down her face? When she opened her eyes again, her vision was a bit more focused then before. Takeo had turned his back to her, his arms raised in victory. **"Cocky bastard!"** She growled as she stood up, and her vision was fuzzy but this time with rage. Yet she never felt more alive, strong, and aware.

**"Body! Body! Arms! Head! Body!" **

She could barely keep her shouts up with her attacks. Hell he couldn't even keep up with her. He may have been stronger but he was slow and she could read his moves now that she was properly pissed. That's right she was mad and apparently it helped her use Tengantsu. She had sort of mastered it in practice but fighting with just Sanageyama was a lot different than in front of a a crowd. Looks like nerves got the best of her but that was alright, she was going to _win_ now.

_ "Pffft look at that idiot. His eyes are staring right at my arm. He's gonna go for it... Ahhhh he went for it the idiot. His foots facing the right, he's gonna try and step there. Ah his arm muscles are tensing. Wow he's so obvious. Is this what it's like to be Sanageyama?"_

Mustering up all her strength she jabbed her blade right into his stomach and a horrible screech was heard. She tore a hole right through the uniform with her bamboo blade alone. Takeo coughed up blood falling to his knees and then slumping into the floor. It took a few minutes for Shinobu to realize what happened but when she did she nearly dropped her sword. She actually fucking won! That means she could stay in the kendo team! Wait a minute that means she'd be stuck with Sanageyama still... Damnit.

* * *

**"Sanageyama-san!"**

Shinobu ran with all her might towards the gym where his match against Ruouko was. She slammed the door open with a large smile and kendo bag slung over her shoulder but it immediately dropped at the sight before her. **"Sanageyama-san?"**She took a step forward only to step back and out of the gym.

** "Get out of here Shinobu!"** He yelled from where he sat alone on the bleechers. He didn't want her to see him in this state for multiple reasons. What was to become of him now? He lost. He actually fucking lost to Ryouko. She didn't win by dumb luck either; He was overconfident in his abilities. There had to be a way to set this straight, a way to regain his honor after that disgrace of a battle. Yet no solution came to him and he was actually seriousy thinking for once. He must have been mulling there for hours thinking of what to do before he finally decided to head home. He didn't leave the gym until he found an old pair of gym clothes to throw on which took a while since he had to sift through the rumage of the gym.

The sun must have set hours ago as it was dark outside when he entered the hallway. Moonlight shown through the windows providing enough illumination for him to see the sleeping figure across from the gym doors. She really waited this entire time? _"Guess the match must have went well or else she wouldn't be here right now." _He let out a sigh as he made his way over to the sleeping girl and kneeled by her to wake her up. Her kendo bag rested beside her, her hair was all over the place, and she was all bandaged up. However there she was slouched against the wall sleeping soundly, holding his old kendo sword like it was a teddy bear.

His hand went to touch the bandage on her head, he was gentle carefully prodding the area before his hand went to further explore her face. As bad ad this sounded he never really looked at her face. Sure he found himself staring at her body, or her eyes, and even her lips but he never paid much attention to the whole picture. Her face was round, her cheeks soft with a natural blush coloring them even as she slept, her pink lips parted slightly, her nose small, her lashes were thick and dark lying flat against her cheeks. As much as he liked looking at the her steel-grey eyes, he enjoyed her like this with them _closed_.

Holy shit, that was it! That was the solution to his problem!

* * *

_**I'm back bitches (Just kidding I love y'all)**_

**_Oh goodness by writing is so rusty right now! I haven't written in forever! However I absolutely adore Kill la Kill and more specifically Sanageyama! Oh my gosh he's so eeeeek like that confidence and that voice and just wow. Anywho I know it's not the best but what do y'all think about it this fic? I know it's not the best but yeah!_**

**_As to my other fanfictions I swear I will update them! In fact they're already in progress! The next chapters are already halfway done! I'm hoping to have those out at the end of the weekend (or by the end if next week *wink*). _**

**_Anyways please drop a review or two! I appreciate/ listen to them! :)_**

**_Thank you! _**

_MadokaMagicalGirl_


	2. Speaking and Learning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of its characters/plot_

**Whoooo Chapter two! Came out a lot later than expected! Gomenesai!**

* * *

It was quite possible that after the loss of his eyesight and his victory against Ryouko, Sanageyama had become more annoying than usual. The old Sanageyama was arrogant and cocky but at least he gave off that cool aura. This new Sanageyama? Well he was still a badass even more so than before but the only way Shinibu could describe him now was a lame super hero. Not that Sanageyama was lame or anything; it was more his voice that was driving her up a wall. Before it was cool, calm, and laid back. Now? He shouted every other word in only a way she could describe as lame super hero. Sometimes it felt like the blind man just talked for the sake of talking, and had taken to puns. Yet Shinobu still had respect for him and almost admired the man.

In class she found her thoughts drifting to her now blind captain; wondering how he was adjusting to such a drastic change. It was in the middle of one her day dreams that the very man she had thought of slammed the door to her class open.

**"Shinobu! You have been summoned to the sewing club room!"**

There it was that obnoxious super hero like voice that practically made her jump out of her seat and thoughts. Her heart hammered in her chest as she stood abruptly yelling 'yes sir' out of habit. The other two star students in the class room watched her exit; some looked sympathetic and others had a mean and hungry look to them. This school was so messed up. None the less Shinobu followed her captain silently all the way to the sewing club room. It was there that she was greeted with the sight of a new uniform. She was unsure of how she felt about it; half of her felt giddy with excitement at the idea of such a uniform and the other half felt fear creep its way into her heart.

**"What do you think? Wearing you're two star kendo uniform around the school is troublesome so I got permission for this to be made."**

It was true that wearing the kendo uniform was quite bothersome and most of the time she just chose not to wear it. In fact when she wasn't wearing it she just put on her old one star uniform. However it left her vulnerable from attack be it from other one stars or even other two stars. This really was quite the vicious school. However this new two star uniform certainly wasn't a kendo uniform and was slightly more practical to wear to class; only slightly though. Both Sanageyama and Iori stood and awaited for her to say something about the two star uniform. Iori had put quite a bit of effort into it especially with Sanageyama practically supervising him the entire time. Actually it was more of Sanageyama's design than it was Iori's, the two had quite conflicting tastes when it came to goku uniforms.

Shinobu gazed at the article of clothing hanging on its special made hanger. A cold shudder ran through her and she did her best to suppress a few bad memories of a time that was in the past now. **"M-My uniform I have now still works..."** She mumbled as her steel colored eyes travelled over the expanse of the clothing before her. Her fingers ached to touch the green fabric of the long flowing coat, she could already imagine the feeling of the thigh high socks rubbing against her legs, the weight the spiked belt would put on her waist, or how _powerful _and _proud _the little green bandanna tied to the arm of the coat with the words 'co-captain' written on it would make her feel. The fact that every single part of her adored and ached to wear this uniform is what made her fear it or should she say herself? **"It's to nice for someone like me. I mean it's just so..."** she trailed off unsure of how to escape wearing from wearing it. Her steel eyes glanced between the two men standing before and she shuddered at their intimidating auras. **"I guess i'll uh take it and wear it when my old one finally wares out on me. Nya..."**

* * *

Being blind wasn't exactly easy even if he had Shingantsu. Sure his hearing, sense of smell/taste, touch, and his new found ability to just sense the world helped him get through but sometimes it was tough. If he wasn't focusing completely on the world around him he'd occasionally bump into things, getting in and out of his clothes was quite problematic at times, but what truly bothered him was the lack of sight itself. His world was always dark even if he felt the sun and its heat he couldn't see the light it emitted. There were no colors for him to see anymore.

He currently sat in the kendo club room as usual his co-captain was there with him. He casually relaxed on the couch listening to her clean up the mess that the other members had made. It was relaxing but frustrating as he struggled to recall just what the club room even looked like. It was even more frustrating trying to envision what Shinobu looked like as she none to quietly pranced around the club room returning it to whatever proper state it should be in. Instead of focusing on how he struggled recalling what things looked like he chose to be bored. Though that presented a whole new dilemma. How to cure his boredom? Well there was only two people who entertained him: Ryuko and Shinobu. However only on of them was available to him.

**"Oi! Shinobu come here!"**

Sanageyama smirked as he heard Shinobu drop something in surprise. The girl paused for a moment before slowly making her way over to the couch where Sanageyama had made himself at home. His arms rested across the back of it and his long legs were kicked up onto the table in front of him. She paused in front of him and kept herself just out of grabbing distance.

**"Yes?"**

**"No come here."**

He still held his same smirk as he pat the open spot next to him. Once again Shinobu paused before listening to his orders. He had to admit that she was smart or at least caught on to his intentions rather quickly. None the less she awkwardly stepped over his legs and sat herself next to him. Though she didn't touch him and sat next to him stiffly. Not caring if she was uncomfortable or not he pulled her closer to him relishing in the feeling of another living being. Touch was becoming more and more important to him with each passing day. The feeling of someone being by him made being blind a little bit easier and helped him imagine what that person looked like. However he wasn't satisfied with just their sides touching. Despite the girls weak protests he tugged her onto his lap; wary of his spiked belt of course. Shinobu squirmed and shifted and fought him the entire time but she had her two star kendo gear off and wore the one star uniform. Meaning she had no chance of overpowering him.

He had captured her lips out of boredom. Well he liked to think it was out of boredom, in reality it was just a way to make sure he was still alive so to speak. He wasn't going crazy it was just unnerving being surrounded by constant darkness, physical contact helped relax him in a sense. A kiss was like an anchor to the earth on some days.

At least Shinobu had stopped pushing him away and just accepted it, sometimes he even thought he could feel her kiss back but that was only sometimes. Was she only kissing him because she pitied him? He hated thinking that she pitied his condition and he did his best not to show how it affected him. He wouldn't show _anyone_. Not even the other members of the student council... _Ah there it was, Shinobu moved her lips ever so slightly against his._ At least with his Shengantsu he had heightened senses. It was one of the only pluses of losing his eyesight. With his heightened sense not only could he feel the slight movement of her lips but he could pick up on the slight taste of mint on her lips, or how comfortable her weight was on his lap.

He grinned one of his signature grins and pulled the smaller girl closer forcing her body to meld to his own. With the skill only he could have, Sanageyama flipped them over. He was on top of her before she could react, caging her body beneath his own. He could feel her breath hit his face as she let out a sharp exhale, he could hear her heart hammering in her chest, and he could feel her shaking underneath him. After he had his match against Matoi there wasn't much for either of them to do. Sanageyama originally had much more interesting plans for his apprentice but Gamagoori said that he would not tolerate the captain of the kendo team 'forcing himself' upon his co-captain. The head of the atheltics clubs swore to the head of the disciplinary committee that he would be wary of Shinobu's comfort zone. In turn Sanageyama relayed this information to his co-captain who readily agreed to telling him when they were out of her comfort zone. True to her word she didn't say anything, they were still in her comfort zone. How long till they were out of it?

His teeth nibbled at an ear and she squeaked, **"Okay stop! Sanageyama!"**. Naturally Sanageyama didn't stop right away as he blew into her ear and she squirmed beneath him. Guess it didn't take much for her to get out of her comfort zone. That's when he made his way to her neck and nipped harshly at it and she let out this _sound_. He couldn't describe it but it was somewhere between another squeak and a breathy sigh. Deciding he wanted to hear it again he nipped at her neck once more finding a particularly sensitive spot. **"Stop it!"** Her hands clutched at his back desperately grabbing at his goku uniform. Switching between biting and sucking at her neck he found himself pleased to elicit such sounds from her.

Then her hands found their way into his hair and tugged at the messy green locks. At first he paid her no mind actually enjoying the way she tugged at his hair, not many people really bothered to touch it. Until he felt her hands grab hold of his bandanna and it slipped off with ease did he stop enjoying it. Immediately he stopped what he was doing. Their nosed brushed against each other, he could practically feel her steel eyes gazing at where his own eyes should be.

**"They really are sewn shut."**

_Cautious fingertips reached out to touch where his eyes used to be_

**"I think you need to go Shinobu."**

* * *

**" I can't believe it. What's Lady Satsuki's deal with my co-captain? First that match and now she wants the idiot to try and befriend Ryuko and the underachiever? Why is it always my favorites that get picked on? Your favorites never get picked on!"**

Sanageyama ranted to the head of the disciplinary committee as they walked home. When it came to the Elite Four Gamagoori was Sanageyama's closest friend. Nonon was always attached to Satsuki or pestering Inumata, the computer geek was busy with computers, and Sanageyama couldn't exactly complain to Satsuki about Satsuki now could he? That only left Gamagoori the masochistic giant of a man, who really was a good guy once you got past that.

**"The trick is to not have any favorites Sanageyama."**

**"What are you talking about? You and I both know that the underachiever is your favorite."**

**"WHAT!?"**

Apparently only one of them knew that Mako was his favorite. The ridiculously tall man blushed as he looked down at Sanageyama. The green haired man turned his face to meet his friends stare and merely pointed to his own bandanna clad eyes. Shingantsu really came in handy when it came to reading others. Gamagoori let out a sigh and nodded trying to calm the fluttering of his heart. The disciplinary committee head didn't want this to get out and thought he was doing a good job of hiding it but with Sanageyama around it was becoming difficult to hide anything.

**"The reason my 'favorite' as you like to put it isn't ever picked on is because she's not someone Lady Satsuki can pick on. Mankanshoku has Ryuko by her side making it difficult to just use Mankanshoku as she pleases. On the other hand Shinobu is under your direct command making her an easy pawn. There's a much bigger picture that we need to be thinking of rather than focusing on our crushes!"** Gamagoori bellowed out to his companion as they strolled along through the relatively empty streets.

**"CRUSH! She wishes! Shinobu is my co-cpatain someone for me to play with! Like I'd ever honestly like someone like her!" **Sanageyama scoffed rather haughtily and crossed his arms.

**"Do tell me Sanageyama, what do you mean by someone like her? I know for a fact you know nothing about her Sanageyama!" **Gamagoori saw his opportunity to turn the tables and he took it.

**"So what if I don't know anything about her!? I could just find out from Inumata anything I wanted to! I'm just saying I'm not interested in people like her!"**

**"You could learn about her through Inumata but that's not the same as actually talking to her. I'm just saying give it a chance. Just as there's something about Mako that caught my attention there must be something about her that caught yours."**

**"I have a feeling that she used to run a gang. That's what caught my attention and that's why I don't like her. Two previous gang leaders together? Not a good mix Gamagoori. However because you are my friend I might consider listening to you. Only if-OOMPH!"**

At that exact moment a small child had run directly at Sanageyama colliding with him. The child who clearly wasn't paying attention to where they were going landed on the ground with a soft thud. Sanageyama retained his balance and sucked in a deep breath to prepare himself to a yell at whoever was foolish enough to run into him but his friend beat him to it.

**"IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO RUN DOWN THE STREETS LIKE THIS. WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS!?" **Even though he couldn't see, Sanageyama could practically feel Gamagoori towering over the child who was shaking on the ground. Not one to simply stand by and look pretty, Sanageyama puffed his chest out and looked as intimidating as possible. Which was quite intimidating.

**"I-I lost my sister."**

Just like that Gamagoori was back to his normal height and assisting the child. Based off their voice Sanageyama assumed that the child was a little girl that could be no older than nine. As Gamagoori did his best to calm down the crying girl Sanageyama realized why the tall man might have liked Mako. The head of the disciplinary had a soft spot for children; and Mako Mankanshoku was the epitome of child-like innocence.

**"We were out shopping and, and I let go of her hand to go pet this cat but when I turned around she was gone!" **She wailed once again. It sounded extremely obnoxious to Sanageyama's more than sensitive ears so naturally he drew out his shinai but Gamagoori got in the way. With ease the tall man lifted the sniffling girl onto his shoulders.

**"There we go! We should be able to spot your sister from up here. Now what does your sister look like?" **It still surprised Sanageyama at just how adept Gamagoori was with children. He was easily ten times more patient than the swordsman.

**"Well," **The girl sniffled as she warily glanced towards Sanageyama who still had his blade drawn, **"Um she's a two-star! She has um hair that goes past her shoulders. Oh and grey eyes just like mine! See! She's not very tall either and um. She sometimes carries a blade like that weird looking superhero right there!" **The girl whispered the last part into Gamagoori's ear but Sanageyama still heard it. There was only one person he knew who could possibly fit that description...

The strange trio ended up walking all around the upper class city looking for the girls sister. It was late evening and the two three stars were beginning to lose hope. Sanageyama was ready to abandon the small girl and Gamagoori was considering pushing this job onto somebody else but it appeared that luck was in their favor.

**"Mei!"**

The trio turned towards the all to familiar voice and the small girl who was presumably Mei leaped from Gamagoori's shoulders into her sisters awaiting arms. Mei wailed into her sisters chest as the older sister comfortingly held her. For a brief moment everything was rather serene between them until the scolding began. **"Why'd you let go of my hand!? You should know better than that! There's a lot of weirdo's around these parts! Ahhh geez and look you inconvenienced these two kind-" **Shinobu finally noticed who had watched her younger sister this entire time and froze up as she caught sight of them. **"Thank you for finding my little sister!" **Shinobu bowed and put her hand on top her little sisters head of messy caramel colored hair forcing her to bow as well.

**"Try to keep better track of her next time." **Gamagoori sighed at the pair before glancing down at Sanageyama who's arms were crossed over his chest in defiance. He flickered his gaze back and forth between them carefully examining them. Shinobu stood with her sister already gripping the smaller girls hand in her own. The two of them were definitely related and could pass for twins if there wasn't such an age difference. The only difference between them other than their age was height. Well, and Shinobu's serious expression and steel like eyes while her sister's expression was softer and seemed quicker to smile. Sanageyama on the other hand seemed to pay no mind to his co-captain much to Gamagoori's dismay.

**"Big sis I'm hungry!"**

The older sister paused for a brief moment as she looked down at her younger sibling. Then realization dawned across her face. In her panic to find her sister Shinobu had dropped her bag of groceries back in the market place.

**"Sanageyama will help you look for it." **Gamagoori volunteered his friend, slapping him hard on his back sending him stumbling forward. Before the green haired man could even hope to reply or fight back Gamagoori was off leaving him in the care of his own co-captain and her sister.

* * *

There were few times in his life that Sanageyama ever had to admit he was wrong and this was one of the times he felt the need to. It turns out Shinobu was indeed interesting to harass and train but talking to her normally could be quite pleasant. So he supposed that he might just owe an apology and maybe a thanks to the toad.

After retrieving the bag of forgotten groceries Sanageyama did the gentlemanly thing and escorted his co-captain and her sister home. Although it was quite a walk and seeing as Sanageyama could no longer feel the warm rays of the sun he presumed it was night time. Much to his annoyance Shinobu's younger sister Mei had taken to him. Even more displeasing to him, he had to carry the small girl that was snoring softly on his shoulder. He shifted her weight and hefted her farther up his back as she was slipping. **"You owe me big time for this Shinobu."**

**"I know, I know!" **Shinobu sighed glancing to her side watching her captain mutter grumpily. Even though he seemed so unhappy Shinobu couldn't help but smile at how he looked. Her blind captain was carrying her younger sister on his back and it was something she never thought she would see him do. Well to be honest she never thought her captain would ever meet her sister nor did she want him to but she supposed it wasn't so bad. **"I suppose I could pay you back with dinner. We're having miso soup tonight!"**

**"I had ramen with Gamagoori earlier."** Sanageyama paused for a moment debating what to say, **"Thank you for the offer though."** He grumbled out figuring it was the polite thing to do. It was finally silent between the two as they walked along with the exception of Mei's soft snored and the slight rustling of the grocery bag. Sanageyama chewed his lip in thought as her racked his brain for another conversation starter. Then it finally came to him:

**"Hey Shinobu. What was the name of the gang you used to run?"**

Even though he couldn't see he could feel her tense up and become nervous. For a brief moment he thought her heart had stopped until it picked up again beating slightly faster than usual. She quickened her pace beside him and he matched it.

**"What are you talking about? Me? Running a gang? That'd be just ridiculous!"**

**"I know you're lying Shinobu! Come on just tell me the name of it!"**

She eyed her captain warily as he trudged along beside her. It was a part of her life that she had moved away from and didn't like to think about it anymore. She was a totally different person back then; she was better the way she was now. Sometimes she thought talking about it might make her want to go back to her old way of life. Going back wasn't something she could ever do, not after the accident.

**"Does it really matter? It was so long ago! It was a small thing okay? I doubt you'd even recognize its name."**

**"So you did run one then! Hah! I know a leader when I see one... That's not quite right. When I feel one? When I smell one? What about sense one? Yeah that's it! I know a leader when I sense one. Now come on just tell me the name! It couldn't have been that bad of a name!"**

Oh but it was that bad of a name and Shinobu was not in the least bit ready to share it. Yet there was no stopping Sanageyama when he wanted something, found something interesting, and he had problems understanding the meaning of the word 'no'. Shinobu sighed, a heavy deep and utterly defeated sigh. It sounded much like a mother who had a child that would not stop pestering her until she gave it what it wanted. Shinobu quickly sputtered out the name of her old gang but spoke so quickly the words jumbled up together.

**"What was that Shinobu? Couldn't quite hear what you said."**

**"It was called the Twin Tigers Alliance."**

_**...**_

It sounded familiar yet Sanageyama couldn't quite put a face to the name. He was certain he had fought that gang before and he was certain that he had defeated it but the battle he could not recall. He had been in so many that he often struggled sorting through them. Oh well it was bound to come to him eventually.

Deciding to not push for any more information on the subject the two finished their walk in silence. By the time they reached the front door Mei was beginning to wake up. Sanageyama kneeled down and let the sleepy girl climb off his back.

**"Now thank him for his help and then head on in and get cleaned up!"**

**"Thank you Mr. Sword guy!"**

Sanageyama just nodded to the girl and he waited until he could hear her footsteps dashing away. Once Mei was gone he faced Shinobu who merely sighed at him. **"Thank you again for your help.I was so worried after I lost her. I don't know what I'd do if you and Gamagoori-San didn't find her. That brat is all I have left." ** Shinobu muttered and gkanced behind her making sure that her sister wasn't spying on them. **"I can repay you. I mean if you need money or need me to be at kendo more. I don't mind I mean I'm in your debt. I mean even if..." **Sanageyama could hear Shinobu fidgeting but he continued to let her speak, **"If you need me to... to uh."**

**"Spit it out already idiot. I don't have all night!"**

**"If you need me to repay with my body I will!" **Shinobu managed to get the words out at her captain's request. **"I wouldn't like it but I would to repay you. I mean it when I say she's all I have left. If it was for her I'd do anything and I'd pay off any debt for her!"** He could feel her resolve. It was strong practically radiating off of her or maybe that was the blush colouring her cheeks? None the less he was impressed with his little co-captain. He allowed himself to smirk and rest his hand atop her head and gave it a good pat. For a brief moment he marveled at how silky her hair felt under his own rough hand.

**"That would take all the fun out of it. I'll think of some other way you can repay me." **He turned quickly on his heel, his three star coat fanning around him in a way that only he could pull off. He walked off quickly with his hands shoved in his pockets. It was a long walk home and he didn't know the area. Yet another reason as to why being blind sucked; it was difficult learning new areas and getting around town without the help of others. Of course he was better than the average blind man seeing as he had Shengantsu. However the walk was a long one with only his thoughts to keep him company.

_"She's all she has left huh?" _Sanageyama mulled over his co-captain's words. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He chewed his lip in thought while he tried to recall if his co-captain had said anything important to him. She never mentioned anything about her parents or anything or really anything that would explain to him why she would do anything for the little sister that apparently was all she had. It once again occurred to him that he didn't know much about his co-captain even after today.

Sure today they talked more than they ever had but it was mostly about meaningless things like the weather or favorite food; which was anything sweet according to her. The only semi-serious thing that they had discussed was her old gang. _The Twin Tigers Alliance._ It was something that was on the tip of his tongue; something that just needed a little push or reminder and he would remember. Of course Shinobu seemed more than against talking about it so he didn't push for more as it was the first time he ever felt such emotion come from her. Damn girls were so confusing!

Trying to focus on something else his thoughts then drifted to what his co-captain was gonna do with Satsuki's newest orders. It's not like he could help her or train her through this challenge. He wasn't friend with Ryuko or the underachiever and certainly didn't want to be. He was far above those two and would fight them before he had to befriend them. Shinobu was certainly more friendly than himself and wasn't walking around looking for a fight either. He wasn't worried about her befriending Mako; the underachiever was easy. It was Ryuko that Sanageyama was worried about. If the kamui wearing girl suspected Shinobu of anything, he had no doubt that she would fight Shinobu. He also had no doubt that his little personal project of a two-star would lose.

Sanageyama kicked an empty soda out of frustration. The can went flying into a nearby alley and a cat hissed and dashed out right in front of him. He drew out his Shinai and pointed it at the feline. He didn't care for cats especially stray ones. Much to his horror that cat nuzzled the end of his shinai letting out a soft pur. He knelt down still pointing his blade at the fuzzy creature. In turn the feline nuzzled its way along the length of his blade until it got to the hilt where it rubbed its head against his hand.

This cat wasn't all bad; well at least until he went to touch it. Then the damn thing swiped at his hand and let out a hiss. Of course Sanageyama practically hissed back at it before grabbing it by the scruff of its neck. It didn't dare move, it just sorta hung limply and lazily in the air. He was gonna throw the cat as far as he could but stopped. **"Nya!"** The cat meowed at him and he sighed at it. He'd just take it home and feed it for the night; then he'd let it go.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter two!**

**It was a little shorter than chapter one much to my person disappointment! However I absolutely wanted to get this chapter out by tonight for everyone who had been reviewing (like three people asked when the next chapter was coming out oh my goodness!). I wasn't expecting people to like this story so I was faced with the dilemma of: "I though no one was going to read this but they are ahhhhhhhhh where do I want this to go!?"**

**With that in mind this chapter was particularly hard for me to write as Sanageyama is a difficult character to write cause you know he can't see so he's quite a challenge! **

**Special shout out to RendevousPoppy: Thank you for the kind review! ^_^ I hope to improve how I portray both Sanageyama and Shinobu because both characters are extremely hard for me to write! I hope to not disappoint you!**

**Also shout put to Lookingthroighafrostedwindow: Ya helped me out a lot man! In love ya and your fanfic! :)**

**Anywayd thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorites, or followed this story. I hope not to disappoint you guys! I appreciate feedback and would like to see where you guys want this to go!**

**MadokaMagicalGirl**


	3. Being Blind

**Ah! Chapter 3! This is getting tough! The pressure to please y'all is to much!**

**Oh yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of its characters/plot**

* * *

_He was dreaming; it was obvious to him. Why? Well for a start he could actually see the things around him which generally gave the dream away. The things he saw or encountered in his dreams certainly made it quite obvious that they were indeed just dreams. Why else would he be in a room full of monkey's? Or see Lady Satsuki's eyebrows dance (they were literally dancing much to his horror). Only in his dreams was Jakuzure a sweet and kind hearted band geek that nerded out with Inumata. Only in his dreams did Mako and Gamagoori feed each other mysterious looking croquettes. _

_To say the least Sanageyama's dreams were odd and often jumped around. He supposed that was only to be expected. With his rash and impatient personality it made sense that his dreams jumped around so much. Most of the time they were odd but pleasant, he never really had nightmares since nothing truly scared him. Sometimes he would dream of his past in his old gang, or his family, but most of the time he dreamt of those around him. Shinobu being no exception._

_He wasn't really sure when she first started appearing but he wasn't complaining. Most of the time her appearances in his dreams were silly, innocent, nonsensical really but that was only most of the time. Sanageyama wasn't going to lie about her occasionally appearing in some not so innocent dreams. He was a man he couldn't help it! He knew for a fact Inumata was a closet pervert resorting to all that technology of his for some sort of release, even his disciplined friend Gamagoori had to have an occasional inappropriate thought or two about the underachiever right? _

_Snapping himself out of his idle dream thoughts his attention was brought back to the situation at hand. His co-captain scantily clad in lingerie crawling towards him. If that wasn't enough there was the flicking of a cat tail behind her, and cat ears upon her head. Sometimes his imagination got the best of him. _

_He let her crawl her way up his body until she rested in his chest. It was a comfortable weight that he didn't mind to much. Then she began to pur; a soft sound that vibrated against his chest. By now his hands were twitching as he stared down at his cat like co-captain. With all the curiosity of a cat the caramel haired girl minced her way forward until they were eye to eye. Steel grey gazed into metallic blue for a brief moment. _

_"Nya!" A simple meow and the girl had managed to wrape her arms around his head bringing it to her bra-clad chest. Now normally Sanageyama honestly wouldn't complain; there could be worse situations to find himself in. However it was the fact that he felt like he was suffocating was what made this whole thing suspicious. Then it dawned on him!_

* * *

Sanageyama's hands went straight to his face as he woke up and sure enough there was a purring ball of fur on top of it. With a ferocious snarl he grabbed the cat off his face and tossed it to the end of the bed. The cat landed by his feet with a hiss before it let out a soft whine of protest. Then it began its never ending meowing. Since he was blind now Sanageyama's enhanced hearing made the small meows sound insufferably loud. With a growl of annoyance he sat up and pointed a finger on the general direction of the cat, **"You can come back here if you stay off my face you damn feline!"**

* * *

It was morning, he could tell because he could feel the morning rays of the sun and hear the birds chirping outside his window. Yet Sanageyama was miserably tired. The damn cat had kept him up all night waking him from his all to pleasant dreams. Usually he didn't skip school as he had club duties to attend to and if Gamagoori ever caught word of him ditching it'd be a disaster. That was before though when someone wasn't there to do his share of the paperwork. Now that he had a co-captain those duties automatically went to her if he didn't show up to school. If Gamagoori got mad at him for ditching? Well Sanageyama supposed he and Gamagoori haven't had a good match in a while.

* * *

**"Eh?" **Shinibu watched in shock as paper after paper was stacked into her hands. By the time she had every paper she needed the pile was almost at ceiling level. **"Why are you giving these to me again?" **The young co-captain peaked around her pile of papers to look at the head of the disciplinary committee.

**"These are the papers that need to be filled out by club leaders everyday!" **

**"Yes but if I may ask? Why are you giving these to me? I'm just a co-captain."**

**"Sanageyama has ditched out on his duties today. These responsibilities automatically go to you as co-captain. Get to it! I will not tolerate to slackers in any club!"**

Shinobu scampered off at Gamagoori's command with her precarious pile of papers in hand. To say she was upset was an understatement. Not once was she ever informed of having to do paper work! One day she'd get revenge on that damn bamboo blade swinging monkey for this! What the hell was he even skipping for anyways? Wait a minute the guy was blind! How the hell did he even fill these out anyways!?

**"Oh shit!" **Shinobu who was distracted by her thoughts collided with another person sending her papers flying down to the ground. Immediately the caramel haired girl went to picking up the papers that had scattered across the hallway floor. When a pair of hands reached out to grab the same paper as herself, Shinobu paused to look at the person whom she had collided with.

Mako Mankanshoku

Steel grey eyes blinked once, then twice, and finally a third time before the shock settled in. This was the very person she was supposed to befriend! Lady Satsuki wanted her to befriend this person but instead she had collided into her! _"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn! Only I get myself into these kinds of messes! Shit what do I say!? How am I supposed to befriend her? I suck at talking to normal people! What's she even like?" _Her thoughts were going haywire practically shutting her down. By the time she snapped back to reality Mako had set the large stack of papers back in front of her.

**"I used to drop the papers for fight club all the time! So I know how to get em organized and picked up really fast! After all Ryuko depends on me!" **Mako answered Shinobu's unspoken question. The underachiever then gave a helping hand and pulled the other girl up to her feet. **"Did you start a new club? I can show you how to do the paperwork! It's pretty easy when ya get down to it!" **

**"That'd be great!"**

* * *

**"Really?" **Shinobu's eyes widened as the two exchanged stories, **"So Matoi volunteered you for paperwork and she does all the fighting?" **

**"Yup basically! I know it's not much but this is all I can really do to help her out." **Mako shrugged as she straightened out her stack of papers. The two had taken to the library to do their paper work. Mako had finished before Shinobu had gotten close to half of hers done. Then again fight club had two members while the kendo had countless.

**"So you wish you could fight along side Ryuko then?" **Shinobu questioned as she signed off another paper. Mako gave a slow, unsure nod of the head in response. **"Let's make a deal then! I'll teach ya how to throw a few punches and you can help me with a few these forms!" **

**"Deal!"**

**"So what's this form then?"**

**"Oh that's just the waver for anyone who get killed, maimed, decapitated, fried, or electrocuted."**

**"Seems fair enough to me."**

It took the two of them hours to complete all the paper work. Even then there were still quite a few papers that needed Sanageyama to sign them off. It was lunch time and Mako eagerly shared her croquettes with her new found friend seeing as Ryuko had skipped out on school today. The croquettes were a tad mysterious but after much encouragement Shinobu took a hesitant bite out of one. It was actually really good! The two of them quickly finished the rest of the homemade Bento box lunch.

**"Now it's my turn to hold up my end of the agreement!" **Mako looked at Shinobu clearly not remembering the agreement. **"I'll give ya a quick run down on how to defend yourself!**

**"Wait! Right here!?" **Mako bounced around the library trying to imagine just how they'd practice fighting in the place. The two-star leader of the book club gave a glare in the direction of the two young ladies.

**"I don't think that's a good idea!" **Shinobu lifted her large stack of papers and Mako followed suit. **"Don't worry though I have the perfect place in mind!" **

* * *

**"Ehhhhhh the kendo club room!? Won't Sanageyama-Senpai be angry if he found out?"**

**"Oh don't worry about that. He skipped so I can do what I like with the club room! So let's just go over on how to punch for starters."**

Shinobu left Mako standing barefooted in the middle of the kendo club room. Shinobu had insisted that Mako at least change into some spare training clothes. After a few moments the young co-captain came back with a practice dummy; rolling it out to the center of the room. Once the dummy was in place Shinobu pulled out some wrap and carefully wrapped her hands.

**"You don't have to put any on. I just need to protect my hands more now that I use a blade." **She assured Mako as she took her place in front of the dummy. **" Make sure you put your heart in your punches! Nothing hurts more than a punch with emotion!" **To emphasize her words she took a swing at the dummy causing it to nearly tip over. **"Now you try!" **Hesitantly Mako raised her hands into fists and threw a punch at the dummy. **"When you make your fist make sure your thumb isn't inside your fist! Yes like that and try to turn your fist a bit as you punch. No more from the waist!"**

Shinobu directed the underachiever letting her throw a few punches before showing her a few more techniques. Mostly it was just elbow strikes and knee strikes but Mako was adept at learning how to fight. The two were so absorbed in hitting the practice dummy that they didn't hear the captain of the kendo club himself enter the room. The two girls let out a shriek as a shinai came down sharply upon the practice dummy they were punching. The poor thing shattered under the hard blow and the two of them leaped away from it.

**"Just what do you think you're doing in here?"**

* * *

Sanageyama let out a sigh as he along with the rest of the elite four made their exit out of honnouji academy. To think that Matoi and the underachiever had infiltrated their system to such an extent with their 'fight club'. Then of course Satsuki is tearing down the very system she made with this whole natural elections thing. Casually the kendo captain smacked away one of the many no-stars that were trying to defeat them so they could become three stars.

The elite four weren't fazed in the slightest by the lower star students who came at them. They were more focused on what Satsuki hoped to achieve out of this elections ordeal. Figuring they'd find out sooner or later they each seperated to go to the safety of their homes. Inumata no doubt off to go watch the latest episode of Gurren Lagann, Jakuzure was going to work on composing her own symphony, and Gamagoori to drive his brand new car. What was the monkey of the elite four doing? Well he went home and fed the damn cat who had somehow managed to stay another night in his home. He really was gonna kick it out today; this time for sure. However there he sat a few hours later with the cat blissfully purring on his lap as he scratched it behind its ears. Sanageyama was bored, painfully bored, so bored he could fall asleep. In fact it was as he was dozing off did something occur to him.

Sanageyama sprung from the couch causing the cat to go flying off of his lap and onto the floor. _His fucking co-captain was out there fighting and he was taking a nap! _The green haired swordsman stormed out of his home and slammed the door behind him. Like hell was his subordinate gonna show him up; he'd beat the shit out of more no-stars than her any day.

He dashed down the streets with Shinai in hand, he put every ounce of strength he had into dashing towards the school. A few students tried to attack him but he merely deflected their attacks; sending them flying like they were rag dolls. He skidded to a stop in the courtyard of the school and took a moment to listen to the chaos that Satsuki had created at Honnouji. Hundreds of students desperately fighting each other for a chance to get a goku uniform or an upgrade from one that they already had. The swordsman strained all of his senses in an attempt to find his co-captain. It took him a moments as a few students were bold enough to attack him when he was trying to focus. However he finally managed to hear her over the sounds of battle.

**"Is that all you got!? Ha! No wonder you guys are underlings!"**

The swordsman casually made his way to where he heard his co-captain's occasional shouts. Naturally he was attacked by other students on his way to the kendo room but of course he was far to strong for the likes of them. He paused before the kendo room door, the bodies of a bunch of no stars that he personally defeated lay around his feet. Even with the doors closed he could smell the blood from inside the room. For a brief moment he was rather worried as to who it belonged to. Sanageyama opened the door but the students within didn't even seem to notice him as they crowded around one student in particular who was backed up into a corner.

**"Come at me!" **Shinobu raised her fists at the one star kendo club members who had betrayed her within the first few minutes of the natural elections. **"I guess we didn't train you hard enough if you go down in one punch!" **Sanageyama was a bit taken back at how confident his co-captain sounded, in the brief time he has known her the girl was never like this. It only took him a moment to realize that it was just a cocky show to rile up her opponents.

He didn't just stand back and watch though. Instead Sanageyama sliced his way through the crowd of his club members. By the time he reached Shinobu the girl had a pile of one stars slashing at her with their blades. The green haired man didn't even waste a transformation on them as he brushed them aside with his own blade. Now the only conscious people in the room were himself and Shinobu. Silently he closed the distance between them, his hand reaching out to her side where he felt the sticky wet fabric of her two-star gokh uniform. He briefly noted that it was the new one he had made as it was not the heavy armor of a regular kendo uniform but instead the soft cloth of a long coat similar in style to his. He pulled his hand away from her side and cautiously sniffed it; blood. **"You fought hard Shinobu."**

**"What are you talking about? I couldn't have fought them off with my shinai. I wouldn't have been able to hold them off as long as I did if I didn't find these spiked gloves in the pockets of this atrocious gang leader outfit." **Shinobu sniffled rubbing at her eyes but ended up smearing the blood on her hands onto her face. The adrenaline of the battle was slowly leaving her and she could feel all of her battle wounds ache and bleed. **"Thanks for coming when you did."** Shinobu mumbled swaying a bit before toppling over into her waiting captained arms.

**"Ah geez you're so troublesome." **Sanageyama lifted her into his arms cautiously cradling her into his chest. He knew he should have just left her there but she didn't leave him after his first loss to Ryuko. This was his way of returning the favor. Atleast he took out more one-stars than she did.

* * *

_Warmth_

Shinobu felt safe, happy, and quite warm. She was wrapped in the softest fabric she had ever felt and wanted to just lay there for hours sleeping the day away. The pain in her sides and hands made her snap back to reality though. Steel grey eyes fluttered open and stared at the dark and unfamiliar ceiling above her. It took her a few moments to gain the will power to sit up but when she did she noticed that her side was bandaged up as well as her hands; her only problem was that she was in left in her panties and bra. Then she finally noticed why she felt so warm even with her lack of clothing, she was wearing a large white coat that was easily three sizes to big for her. Upon further inspection she finally realized what it was and Shinobu surpressed a shriek of surprise.

_"No way Sanageyama-san put this on me." _Shinobu buried herself farther into the coat relishing in just how soft it was. It was only a three-star uniform, just one star higher than her own but it felt so much better. That 10% life fiber difference was really something. Hell she could feel the fibers giving her power and it wasn't even transformed. With some effort Shinobu managed to stand on her own though her injured side was practically screaming in protest. Sanageyama's coat dragged on the floor with each step she took and the sleeves swallowed up her arms. With a sigh the caramel haired girl buttoned up the coat to cover her almost nude form. For a brief moment Shinobu got caught up in the smell of the jacket; it wasn't bad it was just definitely _Sanageyama_. Caught somewhere between a musky manly scent and the smell of a clean dojo.

Shinobu creaked the door open and marvelled at the three-star home. Not that her two-star home was bad but three-stars lived in the lap of luxury. Her bare feet silently padded through the large home trying to find a way out, her regular clothes, or even her captain. The two-star student didn't exactly have the greatest sense of direction and was beginning to think she'd never get out. She could always jump out of one of the windows, though her injured side didn't seem to like that idea.

_Nya_

Shinobu spun on her heel to be greeted by a light grey cat. Judging by its size it was almost a year old although it was quite skinny. The two stared each other down for what seemed like eternity before the cat meowed once more and walked away from her. Shinobu quickly followed after it; the cat seemed to know where it was going more than she did. The two walked down countless hallways with countless doors until Shinobu stopped at a large set of double doors. The cat let out a meow as it brushed it'd body against the door. Hesitantly Shinobu opened the door and gasped.

* * *

Sanageyama groaned as he rolled over and off of his bed. He supposed he ought to go change his co-captains bandages. One sniff of the air made him pause as he tied his bandanna over his closed eyes. Was that breakfast he smelled? He found himself torn between being angry that his co-captain helped herself to his kitchen and happy that he didn't have to struggle to cook himself something.

The blind man navigated his way to his kitchen. He entered the room with his arms crossed doing his best to plant an unhappy frown on his face but he just couldn't. **"Are you making omelettes?" **Apparently he had managed to sneak up on his co-captain and she shrieked flailing her arms at him. He sent her a smirk and took a seat at the counter briefly noting that the cat was on the counter as well munching on what smelled liked tuna. **"And you fed the cat to? You're like a standard little house wife."**

**"I'm not! I was just hungry and she was to!" **Shinobu tried to defend both herself and the cat that seemed to meow in its own defense as well. **"What's her name?"** She tried to change the subject as she flipped the omelette over in the pan.

**"Doesn't have one." **He shrugged despite the disapproving stare that he could feel Shinobu giving him. **"If it bothers you so much give her a name then. Take her home while you're at it." **

**"Seiki. Her name will be Seiki then."**

**"That's something along the lines of star?"**

**"Or beginning which I like better."**

What was up with her family and names with meanings? First heart under blade, he was pretty sure Mei meant youngest sister or something, now she was naming a cat Seiki or beginning. Instead of giving it thought he chose to focus on the omelette that Shinobu had slid in front of him. Taking a bite out of it he was surprised to find that it was actually good. Ever since going blind his taste buds had gotten more than a little sensitive to both heat and well spices in general. Yet this omlette was warm and simple. **"Where'd you learn to cook?" **

**"Just through practice." **Shinobu shrugged and plopped more eggs into the pan. **"Someone has to feed Mei. Do you know how to cook?"**

**"I know how. It's just gotten hard now that I'm blind. I accidentally put some hot sauce on my hamburger instead of ketchup." **The swordsman had finished his omelette by now.

**"You may be good at fighting blind but living blind is slightly different." **She flipped her omelette onto her own plate before sitting across from her captain.**"Isn't there anyone around to cook for you or help you?" **The girl managed to ask between bites.

**"Just me."** He shrugged once more. _"And you."_ Thankfully he kept his thoughts to himself. **"Alright let's get those bandages changed, your goku-uniform has been cleaned, and I need mine back before you start to make it smell all girly."**

**"Wait let me finish this first!" **She quickly shoved as much of the omelette into her mouth as possible. **"Geez what are you my mother?" **Shibobu trailed off as something finally dawned on her. **"Oh shit I didn't come home last night! My little sister must be so worried!" **Shinobu threw the three-star coat off of herself and at Sanageyama as she almost dashed out of the room.

The co-captain of the kendo club didn't get very far as he managed to grab hold of her wrist and yank her back towards him. **"Don't get me wrong. As much as I'd love to get you out of here; are you sure you want to storm out of here dressed like that?" **He couldn't see her in her underwear but that didn't mean others couldn't. **"Change bandages and clothes then go."**

* * *

He was trying to clear his mind in preperation for the battle. The elite four all stood on their seperate platforms as Ryuko stood on the center platform. This was it, this was the real natural elections. Finally he could prove himself to Lady Satsuki and to finally defeat Ryuko for real this time. However he couldn't focus on the battle or prepare himself for it mentally. Hid thoughts were distracted as he wondered if his little injured co-captain managed to make it home. Idly he ran a hand through his messy green locks before tightening his bandanna for what felt like the fifteenth time that day. It didn't help that his goku uniforms jacket had retained her scent. To others it may not have been obvious but with his enhanced sense of smell it was impossible to ignore. It smelled clean, fresh, utterly feminine, with the faintest of sweet perfumes. This scent better not stay after he transforms or he was gonna have a fit and his co-cpatain was going to be put through countless harsh training exercises.

Time seemed to tick by slowly to him; he was only half paying attention to the battle going on before him. Gamagoori was gonna lose that the swordsman knew for certain. He could feel the sheer willpower oozing off of Ryuko. It excited him to say the least. So the swordsman did his best to focus on that willpower letting it take center stage in his thoughts. He could feel the battle already; it'd be splendid. Finally someone who would give him nice challenge for a change. Of course Ryuko couldn't beat him; she'd just give him a workout. Then after defeating her on the stage that Lady Satsuki had provided him with, he could go back to training that damn co-captain of his. _"God damnit get out of my head!" _He growled as Gamagoori was tossed off of the stage by Ryuko.

He rushed to get to the stage next but Inumata had beaten him to it. With a frustrated sigh Sanageyama sat himself down again and once more awaited for his opportunity to get down there to that stage. Inumata wasn't a fighter he was a data collecter so of course this match was practically in the bag for Ryuko. It was Jakazure that Sanageyama was worried about. If he didn't get there before that musical pipsqueak then he might not be fighting Ryuko today or ever for that matter.

The moment Inumata forfeited, Sanageyama was on his feet with bamboo blade in hand. The deafening blare of trumpets and various other instruments stopped him. That bitch was making an entrance as she just marched on to _his _stage. Sanageyama was livid by now; if Jakazure were to defeat Ryuko before he could even have a chance then all of this was for nothing. The man simply tightened his grip on his blade as he listened to the battle to the best of his abilities. Jakazure was loud before he went blind but now? Now she was deafening to his sensitive ears. _"Please don't win. Please don't win." _The battle between Ryuko and Jakazure had taken to the air now. The Colosseum was shaking from each attack that the girls threw at each other.

Jakuzure was on her last transformation now and was certainly giving Ryuko a hard time but Sanageyama heard something. It was faint at first but he knew that Ryuko was going to win ad the sound grew louder. Jakuzure let out something akin to a shriek as Ryuko's sound overpowered her own.

The swordsman stood up blade in hand and smirk on his face. Jakuzure was knocked out of the ring with goku-uniform destroyed. It was just him and Ryuko now. She had certainly grown after the last few battles but her growth was nothing compared to his. He had much more to fight for than she did...

* * *

_Cute_

_Grotesquely cute_

He didn't need eyes to know that the girl standing between him and Ryuko was cute. He didn't mean it as a compliment either. The amount of sickeningly adorable dripping off of her made him frown. He hated cute and girly things and this girl with an obnoxiously bubbly voice and attitude was no exception. It didn't help that this cute girl by the name of Nui Harime was the only thing between him and the fight he wanted. With a ferocious roar he brought his blade down upon her only to be deflected by a single swipe of her purple scissor blade. A cold shiver ran down his spine as icy cold fingers touched his transformed goku uniform. The entire thing just shattered at the pull of a single thread; leaving Sanageyama naked and pissed off.

Though he didn't even get a second chance to fight back as he was easily thrown of the stage falling all the way down to the cold hard ground. At least he still had his bamboo blade though that didn't exactly cushion the fall. With a groan of pain and defeat he clambered out of the debris making his way to the stands where the rest of the no-stars were, and to be more specific where the other fallen elite four were. Being blind he couldn't really tell if the others were wearing anything but when Gamagoori shouted at him to put some clothes on he assumed the others had found some spare clothes to wear.

After putting on his own personal athletics clothes he had joined the others in evacuating students from the stands as Ryuko, Nui, and even his Lady Satsuki duked it out. The three of them caused more damage than any of the elite four could ever hope to dish out. Which of course meant that the one and two star students wouldn't survive in such hazardous conditions. _"At least Shinobu didn't come to see this disgrace of a battle." _He shook his thoughts away from his co-captain and shouted at a cowering group of no-stars hiding behind some rubble. He needed to focus!

The Elite Four managed to clear out all of Honnouji Academy in record time and apparently it was done in just the right amount of time as Satsuki approached the four. As usual he couldn't read what she was feeling or thinking especially after such a battle with both Ryuko and the grand courtier.

**"We're beginning the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip."**

_That meant that they were gonna wear their athletics uniforms! Girls in bloomers!_

_Oh wait. He was blind. Ah the dilemma._

* * *

**_Well here it is! A tad rushed if I must say so myself. I'm having major writer's block with this chapter and this is the end result. If you can't tell I suck at battle scenes and try to avoid them at all costs tee hee!_**

**_Anywho Im super surprised at the number of followers I havefor this story! I can't believe it! I feel honoured but also pressured to please you guys at the same time! I'd love to get feedback from you guys as to where you want this to go!_**

**_To that random stranger: I see we have a common anime interest (highfive fellow monogatari fan!) o3o but Shinobu I'm pretty sure translate to heart under blade but Kiss shot is pretty cool though_**

**_Thank you once again! -MadokaMagicalGirl politely bows and exits-_**


End file.
